A wireless communication system, for example a cellular-based wireless telecommunication network, which is also called mobile communication system, may consist of different communication units, so-called network nodes. An exemplary wireless communication system 100 is shown in FIG. 1. The network nodes may comprise for example a base station 101 acting as an interface between an operator core network 103 and the access network. The base station 101 may provide a coverage within a radio cell 102. Further network nodes may comprise for example terminal devices 105 and 106 acting as the end devices providing radio access communication capabilities. The terminal devices 105 and 106 may be used for example as a machine type communication device or a consumer oriented device, such as a mobile phone or a smart phone. As shown in FIG. 1, a terminal device 107 outside the radio cell 102 is not covered by the base station 101 and therefore cannot participate in communication of the wireless communication system 100. For increasing or improving the coverage of the wireless communication system 100, further base stations may be installed providing additional radio cells. As an alternative, repeaters may be installed at specific locations. With a repeater, the signals transmitted between base station 101 and the terminal 107 may be repeated or sent again, in order to improve network coverage.
Beside the general coverage extension functionality achievable by a stationary deployed repeater, there may be other reasons for using a repeater. One specific use case may be for example that the wireless communication system shall be able to dynamically increase its network coverage to support emergency services required for public safety requirements. Therefore, in such a network or communication system it may be required to quickly expand network coverage and capacity at specific locations, even if these locations are at the border or outside the ordinary network coverage area. In another scenario it may be required that the coverage of a radio cell should be able to dynamically increase due to a failure of a neighboring base station. However, repeaters and additional base stations cause cost and maintenance.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method to dynamically increase the coverage of a radio cell of a wireless communication system as needed and at low cost.